


Twelve Days

by artificialdevil



Series: MikoTotsu Week 2018 [5]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, MikoTotsu Week, Not Beta Read, this can be read as MikoTotsu unless you want to just read it as friendship for whatever reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialdevil/pseuds/artificialdevil
Summary: Mikoto had kept the fire inside of him burning for twelve days without Totsuka. And that was too damn long, in his opinion.(Written for MikoTotsu Week 2018)





	Twelve Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure, unadulterated angst. Don't go into this expecting anything but pain.
> 
> Today's Prompt: Alone

** Day One: December 8th **

When he first heard from Kusanagi that Totsuka was dead, all that Mikoto thought was _'So, it's like that. That guy is dead now.'_ There were no emotions, just fact. When Anna came running in, he quietly relayed that fact to her. It would have been nice to let her keep that childhood innocence for at least a little longer, but Mikoto couldn't mourn the loss of it in the numb state he was in.

That evening, when Homra gathered on the beach to lay Totsuka to rest, was when it truly sunk in. As Mikoto lit his cigarette with the flames immolating his dead friend's body, leaving nothing behind but his memory, he felt something for the first time since that phone call. It wasn't anything so pretty as loss or sadness.

It was only pure, blind rage.

 

** Day 2: December 9th **

When Mikoto saw the video of Totsuka's death for the first time, he had to step outside for a moment. It was early enough that no one was around yet and he let his aura flare around him, feeling the angry heat feeding the rage burning at his core.

A dog's death. And for what? So that some idiot kid with delusions of grandeur could announce his presence in the city? “Fuck off,” the Red King muttered to himself with no one there to hear him, no one to call him back in, no one to calm the surge of power that came along with his anger.

He supposed it would be unfair – to Kusanagi, to Anna, to everyone else in Homra – to think that he was alone. But he felt it anyway.

 

** Day Three: December 10th **

So far, all they knew from the video was that Totsuka was killed exactly where he was found. The shooter was unidentifiable and Anna wasn't able to pinpoint his location, something everyone chalked up to his status as the Colorless King.

Kusanagi had been doing some research on previous Colorless Kings, but it seemed each one had a different kind of power. It didn't matter to Mikoto what his power was anyway. No kind of power he'd ever heard of could save someone from having their body scorched into the dirt.

His power and rage built, having nowhere to direct it at yet, and all he could do was try to sleep through it to avoid burning the entire city to ash. His regular nightmares were worse than ever. And now, there was no one to assure him that they wouldn't come true when he awoke.

 

**Day Four: December 11th**

Analysis on the video could at least point to where the gun had come from. From as much as anyone could tell, it looked like it belonged to a local mafia outfit that hadn't been stamped out by the other powers in Shizume City yet.

Mikoto wouldn't have taken issue with killing all of them. It was only when Kusanagi pointed out that there was a good chance their schoolboy shooter wasn't an actual member of the mafia and that they'd need to get information that he left the idea alone.

He just didn't know how much longer he'd have control of himself.

 

**Day Five: December 12th**

Shaking down lower level mafia members was useless. Half of them didn't even know where the guy in charge could be found. They coughed up whatever information they did have easily enough, at least. They could go to someone a little higher up on the food chain with what they found out.

It was an empty feeling, Mikoto realized, watching his clansmen pump these jackasses for more intell. That had always primarily been Totsuka's job. He had been good at getting what he wanted from people, and even total hard asses would usually cough up whatever they knew once one of their fingers was sliced off with flames.

And now that he was thinking about him again, Mikoto kept seeing that bright smile that Totsuka had given the first time he used his aura to create a small bird. The Red King told himself not to dwell on stupid things.

 

**Day Six: December 13th**

Another day of interrogating steadily higher ranking mafia members about the gun. They learned that one of the guns in a recent shipment was missing, likely stolen. If someone had stolen from the mafia, the mobsters would have been looking into it too. They continued up the chain of command, hoping that someone would have found something out about who stole the gun or at least _how_ they had managed it. Anything that could be used as a lead.

Anna was starting to worry. Mikoto could see it in how she looked at him. She knew his condition was deteriorating. He couldn't bring himself to comfort her with a lie.

 

** Day Seven: December 14th **

It had been a dead end. No one in the mob had known anything. They'd even broken into the boss's penthouse to rough him up, but he couldn't tell them what he didn't know. It was all meaningless, as meaningless as the incident that had incited all of this. What was the reason for it all?

When he was confronted by Scepter 4 and the Blue King on the way out of the building, Mikoto decided to give himself up without a fight. _'Pointless.'_ At least Munakata would keep him from leveling the city as his power continued to swell inside of him.

It wasn't fair to his clansmen. But Mikoto couldn't really bring himself to care.

 

**Day Eight: December 15th**

The Scepter 4 jail wasn't that bad. The restraints were annoying and the bed was uncomfortable, but at least no one expected Mikoto to do much more than eat the shitty food they gave him and then go back to sleep.

Their female lieutenant wanted to get some information about Homra's plans from him, but Mikoto was content to ignore her. They had no plans. He was the same as always, just doing what he wanted.

 

**Day Nine: December 16th**

Munakata came in to see him, giving warnings about Mikoto's Weismann level and the growing possibility of the Red King experiencing a Damocles Down. As if Mikoto didn't already know that. It was why he was letting the Blue King keep him here until he figured out a plan of some kind.

It was during that conversation that Mikoto realized that Munakata would likely kill him. As far as the last thing you see before dying goes, he could do a lot worse than the other King's annoying, pretty face.

 

**Day Ten: December 17th**

The inside of his cell was quiet. The inside of Mikoto's mind was unbearably loud, full of roaring fire, collapsing buildings, and the screams of anyone who hadn't yet died. The same sounds he'd heard his whole life, ever since he had witnessed the destruction caused by the Kagutsu Incident as a child.

Scepter 4's Special Force mobilized that evening for some reason. It didn't concern him.

 

**Day Eleven: December 18th**

They were mobilizing again today. Mikoto thought he should probably care, since it could be related to the shooter. But he continued to wait.

His time would come. Soon.

 

**Day Twelve: December 19th**

When he met the Colorless King, Mikoto was unimpressed with him. The only feeling aside from the anger still whirling inside of him was a sort of mild irritation that this kind of person had been the one to kill Totsuka. But at least now he knew, he knew where he was. He was somewhere that Mikoto could reach. And if he could reach him, he could kill him.

In the past, he might have felt a certain kind of calm warmth when he saw his clansmen waiting for him, welcoming his return to them. But that was the past. There was nothing calm about the heat burning in his chest.

When Munakata tried to convince him again to not kill the Colorless King, Mikoto wished that he could consider it. That kind of face didn't suit the Blue King. But it was getting late, and Mikoto was tired. So tired. He was ready for it to be over. “I refuse.”

Fighting against Munakata made Mikoto feel something for the first time in twelve days. He felt alive, he was... having fun. But they both knew it couldn't last. And when the Silver King ended it by giving Mikoto his revenge, the feeling was gone.

Even the rage was gone. There was nothing left besides a large crater where the man who had killed Totsuka had been. And just like that, Mikoto could feel that his fire had finally gone out. He had kept it burning for twelve days without Totsuka. And that was too damn long, in his opinion.

The pain of Munakata's sword running him clean through was... welcome. It grounded him in the moment, the brief moment he had before he died. He realized everything he was about to leave behind, all the people he would leave without direction. Maybe he felt... a little bad about it.

But he was tired. And he was ready to rest. He doubted that he would end up going to the same place that Totsuka had. He had no such romantic delusions. Still, a long rest sounded... good.

 

**Day ???: ?Month ?Day**

“You got here too soon, King.” The sad but understanding voice was more than he could have hoped for. This time, they're alone _together_.

“Yeah. My bad.”


End file.
